


11/11

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: The Phantom Thieves celebrate Pocky Day.





	11/11

Another day with the barbaric, annoying, simple-minded Phantom Thieves, Goro thought to himself as he walked down the Yongen-Jaya streets and into Leblanc. The familiar-yet-odd smell of coffee and curry permeated his nostrils, and he almost caught himself smiling.

“Ah, Akechi.” Sojiro Sakura said, his voice welcoming. “What’ll it be today?”

Goro felt a mild embarrassment rush through him as he realized he was probably at a point where Sakura expected him. His forays to Leblanc were frequent, so frequent Goro wasn’t really sure if he could call them “forays” anymore. Could Goro really consider a man who made such a perfect cup of coffee his enemy?

“I’m actually here for Akira today,” Goro responded, running a gloved hand through his hair.

“You and everyone else. The other kids are already in the attic if you would like to join them. The star of the party has yet to arrive,” Sojiro said, and he had a looked at Goro in a way he couldn’t figure out the meaning of. The detective soon realized with horror that the look was fondness.

Goro pondered Sojiro’s offer, but the idea of walking up those stairs and into a room full of people that didn’t like him made him a little queasy. He knew the feeling all too well. He would, at the very least, have Akira for a bodyguard should he wait.

“I think I’ll stay down here,” Goro replied. “While I wait, maybe a cappuccino?”

“Any excuse to have my coffee,” Sojiro said knowingly.

Goro chuckled. “You know it.”

The sound of espresso beans grinding had become a soothing sound to Goro, maybe even his own personal lullaby. The _drip, drip, drip_ as they plopped into the cup and the foaming of the milk that was to go in his drink was a perfect harmony to that melody. For just a minute, the detective could forget everything. He could forget work, he could forget his slipping grades, he could forget that his evil father was about to become a world leader, that the only place he could call home was also a home to his enemy, and that soon he would be pressing a gun to that enemy’s head.

Sakura placed the cup in front of him with a delicateness that reinforced how much he loved his line of work, and Goro smiled eagerly as he raised it to his lips. “Delicious. Thank you.” He reached in his wallet to slide the yen to the man behind the counter.

“Not today, kid,” Sojiro was nonchalant. “It’s the least I can do for my biggest fan.”

All Goro could do was smile; it was genuine, soft, and warmth flooded through his features. And when Akira walked into the café, the smile faded and he swallowed a pang of guilt that he knew was capable of eating him alive should he allow it.

Goro quickly wiped the mustache that the cappuccino’s foam had given him, hoping that Akira didn’t catch it. “Welcome home,” he said, pretending to sound polite and excited, though one of those emotions was less of a façade than Goro could admit to himself.

“Sorry I’m late,” Akira said, his fingers tussling his mess of black hair.

“You know, usually when you invite friends over, it’s because you’re going to be there,” Sojiro said.

“How would you know? You don’t have any friends,” Akira bit back.

Sojiro’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of a response, but was, for once, left defeated.

“Shall we?” Akira asked Goro, gesturing to the stairs, and holding out his hand to help Goro up.

Goro felt a squirm in his stomach, but decided he would play along. He took Akira’s hand, and tried very hard not to think about how warm it was as he stood, and the disappointment that settled in his gut when Akira relinquished him. He followed Akira up the stairs, and as they entered the attic, they were greeted with quite a scene.

“Be a man, Yusuke,” Futaba was saying, dangling a stick of pocky between her lips.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was on Akira’s couch. His knees were raised and his face rested on them, buried in his hands. “I’m not a man,” he said, muffled.

Repeated chants of “Do it!” came from Ann and Ryuji, while Makoto and Haru were watching the scene akin to visitors at a zoo.

Morgana leapt out of Akira’s bag. “What on earth is going on in here?”

“Pocky day,” Futaba responded, and Yusuke emitted a groan from the couch.

“What’s pocky day?” Morgana asked.

Akira gave Goro a confused look.

The detective cleared his throat. “On November 11th, people celebrate Pocky Day, because the sticks look like the number 1. It’s an advertising tactic, I believe, to increase pocky sales. On top of that, some people celebrate by playing the pocky game where two people share one stick of pocky.” And then he adds to Akira, “It’s all over the internet. You really must not pay attention.”

“I wonder why he’s playing dumb when it was his idea,” Futaba said aloud, and a hard blush entered Akira’s face for some reason. Futaba didn’t notice and continued, “I was trying to start the game off with Inari, but as you can see he’s being, well, himself.”

Yusuke finally looked up. “Can I really have my own box if I do it?”

“Yep.” Futaba smirked and placed the stick between her lips once again. She approached Yusuke. Normally, a pair of people would both stand or sit, but since Futaba and Yusuke had such a height difference, it was for the best Yusuke remain seated, Goro analyzed.

Goro watched as Yusuke grimaced and closed his eyes, parting his lips stupidly for the snack to enter his mouth. Yusuke took nervous nibbles while Futaba chomped. The stick snapped in the middle and Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief. Goro was starting to think that he might not be the only member of the Phantom Thieves playing for the other team.

“Who’s next?” Futaba asked as she tossed Yusuke a box of pocky.

“Me, me!” Ann’s hand shot up. She looked around the room, clearly pondering who to pick for her partner.

Ryuji practically jumped out of his seat, and Morgana actually did jump right onto Ryuji’s head.

“Makoto,” Ann said, locking eyes with the other girl.

Ryuji and Morgana both slumped over, dejected.

“A-are you sure about this?” Makoto sputtered, and Ann nodded, her eyes narrowed slyly.

“You can do it, Mako-chan!” cheered Haru.

Makoto cleared her throat, and she walked over to Ann. Ann held the pocky between her lips, and the pair leaned in. They both bit at the same pace and to Goro’s surprise, their lips brushed together ever-so-slightly. Both girls giggled, red-faced. The Phantom Thieves continued to surprise him.

“Next?” Futaba asked.

“I’ll give it a go,” Akira said, much to Goro’s dismay.

“Who will you pick for your partner?” Futaba asked, mischief in her voice.

Akira bit his lip thoughtfully, and Goro realized that he shouldn’t be watching Akira’s lips. His heart was racing for reasons unknown, but he would remember who Akira decided to play with and he decided he might just have to give whoever Akira chose a more painful death.

“Akechi?” Akira asked, and Goro blinked. Could he read minds?

“Yes?” Goro kept his voice polite.

Akira put the pocky between his lips and gave Goro an expectant look.

“Oh!” Goro couldn’t help but be startled. Why was his heart hammering? Why was a blush creeping through him? “Why me?” he asked without thinking.

“Consider it an initiation to the Phantom Thieves,” Akira said, a smirk entering his lips and Goro was finding it harder to breathe.

He had to play it cool. He was Goro Akechi. He returned Akira’s playful gaze. “Then I must fully rise to meet your challenge,” he responded, biting his lip a little at the word challenge.

Now it was Akira’s turn to break eye contact, and Goro felt smug as his enemy’s face reddened. Akira took a quick breath. “Always so eager to meet my expectations.”

“Hopefully, I exceed them,” Goro said, keeping his voice earnest and innocent.

Akira leaned, and so did Goro. He stared into those gray eyes as he took his first bite of the pocky. Akira mirrored Goro until they reached the center. Goro’s heart and stomach were aflutter and he closed his eyes. He realized his hands were trembling. Surely Akira would break it. Goro took another bite, and so did Akira. The pocky snapped between them and Akira took a shaky breath and their lips met. Goro’s knees went weak at the contact and he kissed back. Nothing in the world could ever feel as warm as Akira’s lips did. They were soft, the softest thing Goro had ever had the pleasure of touching. And he wanted more, so much more. The sweet flavor of the pocky drew him in, though he was positive Akira’s lips were delicious on their own. He forgot that there was an audience watching them, and sharply inhaled when Akira had pulled away, unable to remember the last time he had taken a breath or if he had ever really lived before this moment. He had never hated Akira more.

“Alriiiiight, next up!” Futaba declared, blissfully unaware about the electric current running through Goro.

“Who am I supposed to play with?” Morgana asked; his voice sounded far away.

“Ryuji?” Goro could hear Futaba suggest.

Goro stared at Akira who looked back, a smaller version of that grin from earlier on his lips. Goro didn’t know what had just transpired, but all he knew was that he wanted more. And from the look on Akira’s face, the smug bastard was planning on delivering.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in forever! I've missed it so much. Thank you [unclechrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/) for giving me strength and motivation.


End file.
